1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a repairing method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a repairing method thereof capable of detecting and repairing a defective pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information technology has developed, the importance of display devices as connection mediums between users and information has increased. In line with this, the use of display devices such as liquid crystal display devices or organic light emitting display devices has increased.
An organic light emitting display device includes pixels positioned in regions defined by scan lines and data lines, a scan driver for driving the scan lines and a data driver for driving the data lines.
The scan driver supplies a scan signal to the scan lines, and accordingly, pixels are selected by horizontal lines. The data driver supplies data signals in synchronization with the scan signals. The data signals are supplied to pixels selected by the scan signals. Upon receiving the data signals, the pixels generate light having a brightness (e.g., a predetermined brightness) by controlling an amount of current flowing from a first power source to a second power source through an organic light emitting diode (OLED). In addition, a light emission time of the pixels is controlled by a light emission control signal supplied from a light emission control line.
A defective pixel in the organic light emitting device is repaired through an inspection process and a repairing process. However, in the related art inspecting process, it is difficult to detect a short between the first power source and the light emission control line using signal waves.
Thus, a short between the first power source and the light emission control line is detected using a camera. However, inspecting every pixel included in a panel using a camera increases inspection time. In particular, in case of large high resolution panels, an increase in time due to the camera inspecting process may decrease production yield.